


Fell Down From the Sky

by FreshBrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr: femslashrevolution, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open your eyes, <i>ma Cherie</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Down From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr gift drabble + the Tumblr FemslashRevolution Summer Scorcher 2016 prompt [Feathers](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149495834883/summer-scorcher-2016-day-4-prompts).

Hermione feels her orgasm build, her thighs trembling, her cunt squeezing around Fleur’s fingers. As she squirms, trying for that last bit of perfect friction that will send her spinning, Fleur murmurs, “Open your eyes, _ma Cherie_.”

Hermione obeys, only to see their sunset-dim bedroom speckled in floating white puffs—feathers, hundreds of them, fluffed up from the down of their mattress.

“We did that,” Fleur says, grinning, leaning down to kiss at Hermione’s neck.

“Magic?” Hermione groans, coming on Fleur’s fingers, body coiling and releasing.

“No,” Fleur murmurs, bringing Hermione right back to the edge. “Just us this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yeah Yeah Yeah's "Sacrilege"


End file.
